Just a Fairytale
by tamachon
Summary: They meet and they die. It is their own happy ending. Ichiruki.


"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

- Seneca-

.

* * *

.

.

_**Their Ending.**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Their story was a fairytale. _

_He was the knight, and she was the fairy that gave him the power to change the world._

_The fairy always stood by the knight's side, becoming his moon, shining through the endless darkness._

_And the knight became the fairy's sun, pulling her out from the eternal darkness. _

_And the knight saved and confessed his undying love for the princess._

_And they live a happily ever after._

_But what about the fairy? Did she get a happily ever after too?_

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

._

"CHEEERRRSSSS!" the ever so bubbly fukutaichou of the tenth division, Matsumoto Rangiku, exclaimed triumphantly as she held her cup of sake high.

Inoue Orihime smiled cheerily and then looked at Hitsugaya Toushirou, who was grumbling about something. "Hitsugaya-san, is it okay to celebrate it in my house?"

Hitsugaya looked at her and back at his cup before drank it with one gulp, "It's us who suppose to say that, not you."

The girl smiled, "Hai! Ah, Matsumo-…" The girl threw her hands to the older woman's direction.

THUD

"Ah, too late…" – the orange-haired girl then leaned closer to the white-haired boy who was now pinched down by his own fukutaichou, "Histugaya-san, are you okay?"

The said boy groaned under the bubbly woman's breast, "Matsumoto…"

And the said woman only grinned, "Taichou~"

A vein popped on a certain white-head's forehead.

"GET YOUR HELLISH BREASTS OUT OFF MY FACE!"

Out of character much?

The woman smirked mischievously as she poked her taichou's cheek, "Ara, taichou~ Don's say something like-"

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Who knew he had such high-pitched voice?

Okay, before you rant about why the hell they acted OOC so much, I must tell you one thing first. They were drunk. DRUNK. Shirou-chan included!

So because she was drunk too, Orihime laid her stomach on Rangiku's back, increasing the weight on Toushirou's body.

"Matsu-cha~n."

"Hime-chan!"

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, who was sitting peacefully in front of the scene, sweat-dropped. "The hell? What are they doing?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Dunno," Kuchiki Rukia answered for him.

They were celebrating the fact that the former taichou of the fifth division, Aizen Sousuke had died, alongside his ever-so-loyal companion, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tohsen. The white-haired wielder of the God Spear was killed by the famous child prodigy, Histugaya Toushiro, using his zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru. Tohsen was killed by the hands of his former fukutaichou, Hishagi Shuhei – head being slashed by the owner of the 69 tattoo.

Guess who delivered the final blow to the charming Aizen? It was Ayasegawa Yumichika; third seat of the eleventh division. Long story short, when Ichigo fell unconscious because Aizen knocked him out off guard, the Gotei thirteen was starting to panic. Yamamoto-soutaichou then ordered his men to protect the fallen shinigami SLASH ryoka SLASH hollow and kill Aizen, ignoring the request Ichigo asked him before the elder of the Kurosaki sibling went to the battle of death.

So when the eleventh squad tried to drag Ichigo out from there, Aizen suddenly attacked them. The attack damaged Yumichika's hair – and you know how much he loves his hair right? – he went on rampaged and attacked Aizen ruthlessly, finally killing him. The entire Bleach cast sweat-dropped but then decided to shrug it off, making the narcissitic Ayasegawa Yumichika the hero of all time.

Do you know how pissed Ichigo back then?

Anyways, the rest of the gang didn't come for the party because of some… injuries. After ten minutes and twenty-three ears-bleeders; "MATSUMOTOOOOOOO~" later…

"Two more days to go *hic* before *hic* our boring days start again *hic*…"

Ichigo and Rukia blinked and then removed their gaze from the scene of Toushirou and Orihime, who were wrestling together, to the hiccupping older woman behind them.

Rangiku smiled cheekily, "Nah, *hic* it's *hic* n-nothing~*hic*,"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey, hey, are you okay?"

Unknown to him, Rukia was staring at him sadly.

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_.  
_

_He met her that day. The fairy that changed his life. _

_She met him that day. The human that changed her life._

_Does he love her?_

_Does she love him?_

_Those questions always appeared on their mind._

_But they decided to ignore it._

_For they are only friends. Best friends. For life._

_Until death separate them both._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

._

"I'm going back tomorrow."

Kurosaki Ichigo stopped dead on his track. They were walking their way back home after the party ended with Orihime, Rangiku and Toshiro slept on each other's body. He turned his head towards the ebony-haired woman behind him. Furrowing his always-furrowed eyebrows, he took a step closer to her.

"What?"

Ichigo had suspected her unusual demeanor since the morning. She didn't resist when Kon hugged and glomped her flat chest or even throw a glare at him. It was strange. Really strange. But Ichigo was really dumbstruck when that sentence left her tiny mouth.

"I'm going back tomorrow," she repeated, lifting her head and stared at the man before her, "to Soul Society." She paused, then added, "I received this message from Yamamoto-soutaichou yesterday. He said that-"

The rest of her sentence didn't enter the carrot-head's brain. He couldn't help but widening his eyes.

_Soul Society?_

_Tomorrow?_

.

* * *

.

.

_Her duty was over. The knight had saved the world AND the princess._

_So she decided to tell him goodbye._

_And the knight was sad._

_He didn't understand. He understood nothing._

_So he decided to tell her goodbye, too._

_And the fairy was sad, too. For he still didn't understand._

_But the fairy understood._

.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo arrived at his home, being welcomed by a nice kick on the stomach by Kurosaki Isshin, the father of the Kurosaki sibling. When Ichigo didn't dodge his attack and the fact that his third 'daughter' Rukia was not with him, Isshin immediately knew that something was not right. So he pulled his son up by the collar, crouching in front of him.

"Oi Ichigo, where's Rukia-chan?" he asked bluntly.

Ichigo slapped his father's hand and then sat before him, rubbing his stomach, replying harshly, "The hell I know."

Kurosaki Isshin was an idiot, but he's not stupid. He scratched the back of his head, "Hey, I'm your father, so, tell Me." He stared at his son with an unusual serious expression.

And Ichigo understand what he meant by that, sighed heavily and decided to tell his father everything, only to have a grin from his father as a response.

"What?"

The man snickered but then abruptly stopped, startling Ichigo.

He faced his wife's photo and smiled softly, "Masaki, our son had grown from an immature brat into a mature adult. He FINALLY reached his puberty!" While saying this, tears were falling like the Niagara waterfall.

Ichigo sweat-dropped again, staring at his father disbelievingly. He grunted and then sighed as he turned his body, making his way to the stairs.

"Forget it," he said, waving his hand in the air.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking. He glanced at his father, who was looking at him with that usual-unusual-serious-expression of him.

"Son…" his father said under his breath, "I understand what you feel right now." – Isshin walked towards the seat and sat, while gesturing his orange-haired son to sit in front of him. "I've experienced those feelings, too."

Ichigo sat across him with his usual frowned-expression that Kon disliked so much. He leaned on it, "What do you mean?"

Wrong action, Ichigo. Wrong action.

Sensing that his son was interested with his past, Isshin immediately told him the tragic love story of him and Masaki, complete with colorful words, arms movements, and sound effects. But surprisingly, Ichigo understand it all and heard his father's story-telling until it reached the end. He lowered his gaze, seemed to ponder about something.

"So, what do you think I should do?" he finally asked.

The man grinned, "You should think that by yourself!"

And a punch successfully landed on Kurosaki Isshin's face.

.

* * *

.

.

_Why did the fairy choose to leave him?_

_The knight pondered._

_And he still didn't understand._

_Maybe the knight was an idiot?_

_Who knows…_

.

.

* * *

.

"I'm hungry," the girl said when her stomach grumbled lightly. Kuchiki Rukia was now sitting on grass, just below a bridge. She was staring at the moon's reflection on the flowing river.

"Stupid Ichigo…"

Her mind remembered the way he turned his head and said, _"Oh yeah? It's great then,"_ and smiled at her, as if didn't care that she will not be able to see him for the rest of his life. It's painful…

That was when a certain pineapple-head popped out of nowhere.

"What is it Renji?" she spat.

"Nothing, just out for a walk," he said, cocking his head at her as he scratched his head, "you?"

She shrugged, "Just like you."

Renji tilted his head to a side as wind blew her hair softly. He glanced at the woman in front of him before returning his head to the perfectly-shaped full moon.

"Beautiful…"

The sixth division's fukutaichou raised one of his red firm eyebrows, while staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

The girl smiled sadly and said, "I'm going to miss the gentle light of the moon here."

Renji narrowed his eyes as he stared intensely at her, frowning.

He lowered his gaze, inserting his hands on his pants' pocket, "Hey, Rukia…"

The girl sighed,."Hm?"

"Have you told him 'that'?"

Silence.

"Yes," was her only answer.

A grunt.

"I heard that Orihime-chan confessed to him."

She twitched slightly.

He frowned and looked down to her. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," she answered simply again. Why wouldn't she be?

Renji clenched his fist tightly. "Rukia, I know-"

"You know nothing about it." – she cut him off, facing him with a calm face. "He hugged her – I saw it with my own eyes," she lowered her gaze, "There's nothing I can do about it."

She faced him again, "He loves her." Her tone was firm.

Renji's face hardened. "I knew it."

Her eyes snapped, "What?"

"I saw you running towards him in a rush before Orihime beat you to him by appearing faster," his gaze hardened, "from what I heard from Matsumoto-fukutaichou, you're… trying to confess, right?"

"She again…" she sighed heavily, staring at the ground, "I-…"

"…really mean it," he frowned yet again, "I know you were telling her the truth when you were in Orihime-chan's house."

"We were drunk, Renji-"

"Liar."

Rukia was starting to feel agitated, "I'm NOT a liar."

He scowled. "So, why are you lying to me if you're not?"

Rukia didn't know how to reply that. She was a good liar, but there are certain people who are managed to see through her mask. And one of them is her childhood friend, Abarai Renji. So she didn't reply to that.

He leaned closer to her, "Don't lie to me… or to yourself, Rukia." She looked up to him with her big violet orbs, and he continued, "I know and understand for I'm your childhood-best-friend." He grinned at her as he patted her head. "Just put more thought to it."

Her eyes were welling with tears.

But she didn't shed any of it.

She didn't cry.

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

_She loves him. For he was her sun. But the sun was too bright to be seen, too far for her to grasp._

_But she still loves him._

_Always and always._

_She will never stop loving him._

_Funny, she afraid of those feelings_

.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo sat on his bed, draining his wet hair. He groaned.

Where is she?

Is she mad at him?

Did she go back to Soul Society already?

His thought went on and on, didn't realize that someone was staring at him by the window.

Then Ichigo ruffled his hair, "Argh! Women are so difficult to understand!"

A cold, velvety voice interrupted him, "'Lo, Ichigo." The Goddess of Flash, Shihouhin Yoruichi then waved her hand, grinning from ear to ear.

Ichigo stared at her incredulously, mouth slightly gaped. She stared back and smirked. She got off the window and sat on his bed, legs crossed.

"What? Do you have some problem with a woman?" she asked uninterestedly.

Ichigo twitched slightly, "Like Master, like pet. Do you and Getaboshi used to invade someone's house by the window?"

Yoruichi smirked again. "So, tell me. Who is this 'woman' that you're having a trouble with?"

He sighed and blush a little, "You wouldn't believe it. It's Rukia."

And her smile quickly faded, "What happened?"

_Dammit, why are the old ones so interested in something like this?_ Ichigo rubbed his temple, "Well…"

And he told her all about it, and she listened.

The first thing she did after Ichigo was finished, was that she yawned. YAWNed. And Ichigo's eyebrows twitched madly then. He told her all about his problems, and all she did was yawned! Great. Just great.

Yoruichi then rubbed her eyes lazily and held the window's handler. She turned to face him, "Y'know, before you try to understand someone else, try to understand yourself first." With that, she left him, leaping and landed softly on the grass and then disappeared.

Ichigo fell silent, "Try to understand… myself?"

.

* * *

.

.

_He loves her. For she was his moon. But the moon was too hard for him to find. The moon was hidden by many stars surrounding her._

_But he still loves her._

_Always and Always._

_He will never stop loving her._

_Funny, he ignored those feelings_

_But now the knight finally understood._

_And it's his turn to make a decision. _

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

._

The time has come. The sky was clear, and the birds were chirping. What a great day to say goodbye…

"I'm going to miss you very much, KUCHIKI-SAN!" Urahara Kisuke exclaimed, hiding his lower face behind a fan and crying. CRYING. Yoruichi, who was in his arms and in her cat form, shook her head.

Rukia stared at him. Jinta was snickering, Ururu still had the same pleading puppy-eyes- expression, and Tessai just stood there. She shook her head.

Toushirou groaned, "Urahara… where's Madarame and Ayasegawa... and Abarai?"

Kisuke blinked and explained, "Ow, they left earlier, saying that they have some business in Soul Society. Ayasegawa-san was sleeping, so Madarame-san had to carry him on his back." Then, "Oh, and Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-san, you two looked pale… I wonder what happened…" he smirked under the fan.

Rukia laughed nervously, then asked for she was starting to get impatient, "Anyway, could you open the Senkai gate already?" Matsumoto just grinned with a pale face.

Kisuke smiled. "Hai, one senkai gate comin' right up!"

Rukia sighed. _I've never thought that I'll leave this place someday…_

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia turned her head to face the orange-haired girl, whose eyes were now welling with tears. Uryuu and Yasutora behind her.

"Ah, Inoue…" Orihime instantly hugged the smaller girl, slightly startling her.

Orihime sobbed, "Don't forget about us, okay?" Her voice was heavy with sadness.

Rukia smiled and patted her back, "Don't worry."

Orihime let go of the petite girl and handed her a small box – apparently a bento.

She smiled widely. "Here, I made this last night – please eat it as soon as you get back!" She then grinned.

Rukia smiled nervously as she took the bento, saying, "O-Off course, Inoue!"

She looked up to see Uryuu smiling at her as he handed her a pretty violet dress.

Before she manages to opens her mouth, he already spoke up, "I know you wouldn't wear this when you get there," he pushed his glasses up, "But please keep this – as a memorable gift from me."

Rukia nodded and took the dress, blinking when a hand patted her head. She looked up to see Yasutora, smiling gently at her.

And she smiled back.

Orihime turned her head, looking at Rangiku and Toushirou, "Take care, ne?"

They nodded their head and smiled at her, Rangiku patting her head.

The senkai gate opened. Toushirou sighed, "Come on." Rangiku nodded. They entered the gate, and disappeared.

Just when Rukia was trying to steep her feet in it, she heard a really familiar voice calling her name.

"RUKIAAA!"

She immediately knew whose voice is it. So she turned her head.

There, stood our protagonist, Kurosaki Ichigo, still in his school uniform, slightly panting.

"Kurosaki…"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ichigo."

The boy walked over to her, but still kept a few steps in between. Rukia flinched slightly as he stared intensely at her.

"You're leaving?"

What kind of question was that? Didn't he see her in front of the senkai gate right now?

But she answered, anyway, "Yes."

Maybe he's trying to say goodbye properly to her right now, huh? Well, maybe she should say goodbye, too… They're not going to see each other again, right? Not that she want him to wait for her-

"I'll be waiting."

Rukia blinked. She stared at him. He stared back.

And only one word managed to slip through her lips.

"What?"

This time, he smiled, "I'll wait for you here."

He then wrapped his arms around her slender wrist. And her eyes widen. She stifled her gasp successfully. She closed her eyes as she laid her head and eyes on his chest.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Her body twitched. "You're going have to wait a long time."

His grip tightened. "I don't care."

And her grips tightened, too, "Ichigo-"

He rested his chin on her raven locks, "I'll wait for you, even when I die."

She smiled a bit at that. "Stupid."

He released her and gave her a huge grin. "See 'ya, Shinigami."

And she returned his grin with a low chuckle. "It's not Shinigami," she turned her body, facing the senkai gate.

The wind blew her raven locks slightly as she gave him the last, brief glance. "It's …Kuchiki Rukia."

And she left.

And he'll wait for her.

.

* * *

.

.

_The fairy left, leaving the knight with his dear princess._

_Time passed, the knight married the princess and became the king of the kingdom. He's still waiting for the fairy._

_Time passed, they have children, a son and two daughters. He's still waiting._

_Time passed, the son replaced the knight, becoming the new king. He thought he'll stop waiting._

_Time passed, the knight fell ill. The princess sat by his bedside. He waited again_

_Time passed, the knight died, leaving the princess behind. He went to the other side. And he waited again._

_He waited, waited, and waited._

_The fairy returned._

_They met again._

_And he stopped waiting._

_And what happened after that?_

_Simple, the two of them finally got their own ending._

_A happily ever after, off course. For their story was a fairytale._

_A rather strange one, indeed._

_._

.

_**Fin.**_

_._

_._

_

* * *

._

_._

_._

"Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."

- Carl Bard-

.

* * *

.

.

**_Happy b'day, Medduch!_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: My debut fic in this fandom, also a birthday fic for the lovely Medduch. ^^

I hope u could enjoy this little creature that made me brainstorming for nearly a week. Speciall thanks for Jesus Luvs Everyone for beta-reading this crap. I don't know what the name of the gate is, for the last time I watched Bleach was a year ago.

Review? ;)


End file.
